A Different Kind of Magic
by Born a Slytherin
Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and Tiega finds maybe she does belong among witches and wizards.
1. Prolouge

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content people who you don't recognise are probably mine.

* * *

Prologue

Two girls have taken the Magic world by storm Tiega and Eris, today we know them as the two the most powerful witches in history, but everybody's story starts somewhere and theirs starts as them being two normal muggle teenage girls on a school trip that they will never forget. They were two girls who went to school in Marlborough a small Wiltshire town who if you're a wizard or foreign you'd be forgiven for forgetting. They thought the most exciting thing about their life was school trips, or some juicy gossip but they were so wrong.


	2. London Departure

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content people who you don't recognise are probably mine.

Chapter 1 London Departure

* * *

Tiega POV

"Tiega", listen to me Mrs Jancez said. I was too busy listening to the new One Direction album (even though it was banned in school). "I don't think she knows what listen means" sneers one of the older boys in my tutor group Josh, I hate my tutor group I wish I could go in a tutor group with Eria but we are in different colour colleges so that could never happen.

It was Citizenship on a Monday morning it was basically an excuse to make tutor last longer on a Monday, which no-body liked. I was wondering if my life could be any more boring and well… Normal. At least we get to go to London tomorrow it's the only thing that I am looking forward to that and seeing my friends at lunch they always have the latest gossip, who's dating, crushing, and breaking. I especially like laughing at the losers like Jamie Black, I couldn't believe that I actually dated him 2 years ago, he was the biggest loser of ALL! Mrs Jancez was finally bored of me and consequently my music was confiscated. I was looking at the ceiling bored when Eris walked in. This is gonna get good I thought.

"Tiega needs to leave for the London trip today, the timings have been changed, we are not back till Friday and parents are dropping luggage of now." said Eris. I followed Eris after collecting my phone and screamed "hasta la vista, perdedores" forgetting that Mrs Jancez taught Spanish and knew actually what it means she was about to tell me off when I left but what I didn't know was my "hasta la vista" had more meaning than I thought.

I saw Tori in the atrium but she didn't have any luggage so I asked her if her parents knew she needed it today but she told me she wasn't going because she was scared of London and a day trip is too scary let alone a week. I forgot that she doesn't like London because of the riots that happened a few summers ago. Eris and me were then called and I said goodbye to Tori and I would see her next Monday.

The coach was very boring it didn't even have a TV we got as far as we could on a coach it dropped us at a tube station and I asked why. Miss Saint said it was because we were going to a part of London that the coach couldn't get to so we would have to use the tube. The tube station was really busy and once we'd all got through the turn styles we had to wait on the platform for the train. One boy nearly got run over when he decided that the train track was not dangerous.. Retard. I was standing in between Eris and Hedrick Parker he was the years no-it-all and he was currently going on about something to do with Aluminium tracks, don't know don't care what he means. When our train finally pulled into the stop there wasn't enough room in one carriage for all of us, so 10 of us including me Eris and Hedrick went in carriage one. Miss Saint, the other teachers and the remaining 50 children went in carriages 2-8. We were so lucky because all the other carriages had at least one teacher in.

Miss pointed at Euston Station but said Kings cross we made a majority decision that she meant Kings Cross so when the train stopped at Kings Cross twenty minutes later we walked onto the platform. We couldn't see any teachers and none of us gave them a mobile no. which was a bit stupid. After about 15 mins an 3 tubes had passed we decided we were lost luckily we had our luggage because tubes don't have separate luggage carriages. I was really really frustrated and had to take my anger out on something I went to kick the pillar but my leg went through. I then tried my head to have a look it was a separate platform. Everyone else had seen it as well and soon all ten of us were running into walls to see if we could get through.


	3. Hogwarts Train

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and Tiega and Eris find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content people who you don't recognise are probably mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

Tiega POV

Even though all ten of us tried to get through only six of us seemed to make it and we all made it through first time which made it even stranger. The sign on the platform read platform 9 ¾ as far as I was aware kings cross only had full no. platforms, but then again I was never very good at geography. It was at that point Hendrick decided to say that he was extremely knowledgeable of all the tube stations in London and none of them had a platform 9 ¾ . I was bored of Hendrick trying to logicafy a perfectly abnormal experience and my deep blue eyes the colour of the bottom of the ocean started turning red, blood red and I kicked Hendrick in the balls and he was rolling around howling in pain while I had a look of triumph on my face and my eyes returned to their full blue selves. Just at that moment a train labelled Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and I pulled Eris into a carriage, without thinking and everybody else followed like a moth to a flame. I hate that expression but I use it anyway everybody else says moths are cool but just think they should learn to fly properly I mean talk about broken wings style flying.

A weird blond boy who looks like he has an ego even bigger than major ego (mottrell) walked up to us and asked us why we were on the Hogwarts train. I told him he had better watch his arse cause either, me or Eris could whip it any day. He had nerve but he replied "oh I'm so scared of a girl not". Eris nor me liked that but I decided I would give this one to her. I winked at her and she climbed up onto the rigging that held the carriages together. By now everybody was watching because never before had anyone ever tried something this weird. I looked Eris in the eye I was the only one who o knew exactly what she was going to do. 5..I was counted down on my fingers ready for the phenomena that was about to happen, 4…3..2..1. Suddenly just as I got to one Eris jumped from the height of over eight foot down onto the blond boy's back. He was screaming for the rest of the journey but we didn't expect him to be quite after having Eris jump on him from a height.

After this boy's (who we later knew was Malfoy) screaming it alerted the teacher we knew that we shouldn't be here so had to hide. Everybody else had already taken the good hiding spots so me and Eris were left to have the outside of the carriage. We had a matter of seconds so I jumped onto the sofa and held onto the same rail that Eris used to attack the Malfoy. I swung it was a lucky swing because i still can't finish monkey bars. Luckily the air hatch on the top of the train was open so I landed safely on the roof of the train, shutting the hatch behind me. Meanwhile Eris had taken the fire door out and was holding onto the edge of the train as it sped through the tunnel at full speed. She attempted to hold on but she knew she couldn't for that long so Eris climbed up the outside of the train to join me on the roof. We were on the roof for a long time because we didn't want to risk someone of authority e.g. an adult seeing us. Suddenly the most beautiful castle came into view and the train stopped really close to it. We made sure we were the last off climbing down from the roof we joined the other 4 who had had the same idea picking up our suitcases as the train disappeared into the Scottish highlands. Everybody else was taking boats or had completely disappeared but we were effectively runaways so we walked it didn't look like it was a very long way but boy were we mistaken.


	4. Fight and Flames

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and Tiega and Eris find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content, people who you don't recognise are probably mine.

Chapter 3 Fight and Flames

Tiega POV

It had just gone Midnight when we finally made it to the doors of the castle, we were tired and hungry, the last thing we wanted was to have to climb through a third floor window, but with locked and closed windows and doors it was our only choice. We didn't know how we were going to get up there because even stood on each other's head we barely made the 1st floor let alone the 3rd. I sat down on the paved stone below the open window on the 3rd floor, why had I kicked the pillar in the first place anyway, if I hadn't I bet we would now be in a nice hotel with the rest of the class wondering if we were going on holiday in the summer or what I would wear to the museum tomorrow. But here we are sat on a cold hard floor, tired and hungry wanting to do the impossible.

Tears fell from my eyes, they burned from the water as I cried and cried and cried, Eris came over to me she must of been thinking the same because she also had tears in her eyes. This was all my fault I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I didn't have to admit my mistake had ruined all our lives. But what I had underestimated was Best friends, and she looked me in the eye and told me "I had a choice and I chose to come because you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that for the world." A smile appeared on my face, and it gave me strength and also I was suddenly aware of giant hole right were my tears landed.

It was very strange but it gave me an idea or rather an opportunity this was it I lobbed the rock through the ground floor window at the back. We climbed through the window broken glass was everywhere. I knew we were going to get caught so when a group of adults in black cloaks came around the corner I wasn't surprised. But they looked scary and not get out of my castle kind of scary but I want to kill anything and everything in my sight kind of scary. One of them tried to pin Rosie against a wall it made me angry. I didn't know I would get so worked up about it but I did. Suddenly a ring of fire formed around me and everybody else. I hoped that the fire would burn them and it did. Keeping us safe in the middle the fire spread outward destruction was all it had in mind. Once everything in sight was burnt the fire disappeared, and with it I collapsed to the floor.

It must have been a while I was passed out because when I got up it was morning and everyone was screaming. They thought we were death eaters come to kill them in their sleep. Suddenly a man with a beard came up and attacked us. Eris ran but she turned into a Lion and launched herself at the guy ripping him to shreds. Rosie was fighting with weapons she had somehow conjured and Alison was warning people of a danger …before it happened. Everyone had some kind of abnormal power that helped us even Ruby the bitch out of hell had a part to play. A man with a black hair walked in and I tried to set him on fire not wanting to be left out of this fight but not before he had grabbed me and everybody else and thrown us into a room underground that looked a bit like an evil version of our school chemistry lab.


	5. Stone Shock

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and Tiega and Eris find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content, people who you don't recognise are probably mine.

Chapter 4 Stone Shock

Tiega POV

"Tell me how did you come across Hogwarts, let alone get on to platform 9 ¾" asked a weird looking bearded man, who I was later told is Dumbledore.

"easy" was my answer I walked through the wall is that not what everyone does"

"Yes but that would mean your magical, and a wizard but then who are your parents" Dumbledore replied

"They're Mr and Mrs Slanders" I said

"Not them", this Dumbledore man was frustrated now "your magical parents".

I gave him a blank look, "so you're telling me they're not my actual parents" I was sceptical

"That is exactly what I saying" came his reply as if it was totally normal, though after being stuck in that dungeon I kind of figured anything could be normal in this world.

Suddenly there was a flash of light coming from the corridor and the door fell inwards causing me to knock over a rather strange looking jar full of weird goo. In walked a very ugly dude with no nose so I couldn't resist "What happened to your face", I asked the dude rather sarcastically. Dumbledore sent me a warning look and I can't imagine why, but he did. "Tom what are you doing here", the can't take a joke old man asked the face like a plank of wood dude. "what does it look like im buying a cat" the no nose dude said . "Hey I'm the sarcastic one" I shot voldemort a warning look. "Well I'm kidnapping Tiega, she's mine" snarled no face dude. "Well I'm not coming with you" I told him sticking my tongue out just to extra annoy him.

A women who looked scarily like me out of a horror movie walked through the door at that minute, but I decided to give Dumbledore a little fire show, the outcome was that Voldemort and Bellatrix ran from the room screaming "No me dejes morir" in English which is just don't let me die. Ironic if you think Voldemort has already has his fair share of dying. After all that all Dumbledore could say was "Well you must be magic, welcome to Hogwarts". Eris had a quicker less eventful meeting some may call it normal and then we went down to our new common room, situated I the dungeons. And I thought this was getting normal oh well.

Apparently Slytherin are short of girls in 2nd Year so we had no choice, they look like the cool house anyway so you know. When we got down into the common room a ghost told us all our year were in DADA , and that that lesson is always a shame to miss. When me and Eris had eventually worked out where lesson was, no thanks to the ghost we walked in late most people starred at us as we came in. Our teacher was a weird little man called Quirrell and apparently we are looking at the stone of secrets. It would tell you something that you never knew about yourself. Most people's stone answer was something about the future, that all changed when I got to my turn with the stone. "You are daughter of Bellatrix, welcome to Hogwarts Tiega LeStrange", said the Stone.

Gasps rang out across the room, you didn't have to be born in this world to know she was the women with Voldemort, or that she is pure evil. Though if Stone is right, which I don't doubt then I WAS born in this world. It sent a shiver down my spine just thinking about it. "Mother didn't tell me I have a cousin on her side let alone in my year" whispered Draco to a couple of fatties named Crabbe and Goyle. Professor Quirrell freaked and ran out the classroom so the whole class was left alone, though the class remained quiet which never happened at my other school it was literally chaos till the teacher returned. Suddenly I heard "Starships" coming from my pocket, decided I would answer my mobile sooner rather than later:

"Tiega, I've called you 8 times, when the teachers got back without you I was devastated", came my BFF Tori's voice from the mobile.

"oh" came my rather feeble reply, whole class could hear the conversation because it's on speaker which I don't know how to turn off .

"When are you coming back" she asked me

"Not going to be anytime soon, rather interesting over here" I told Tori

"Interesting your only in London" she screamed at me hysterically

"Well actually I think we're somewhere in Scotland now anyway I got to go see ya" I said

"Bye to you to" came her reply before I hung up abruptly

But it took a lot of explaining to my classmates because apparently they think we are still in the early 1900's or something, they don't even know what internet is. I mean talk about not knowing what air is.


	6. Don't Mess With Me

A Different Kind of Magic

Summary: What happens when a group of Muggle school kids come across platform 9 ¾ by accident, arrive at Hogwarts and Tiega and Eris find maybe they do belong among witches and wizards.

Disclaimer: I cannot take credits for Hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's content, people who you don't recognise are probably mine

Chapter 5 "Don't Mess With Me"

Tiega POV

Later that evening in the common room Draco came up to me and introduced himself "Welcome to Hogwarts, Cousin".

"Hi" I said not looking up from my laptop, Eris was also on hers.

"Hey, have you seen Thomas around lately, got some homework I need doing" I asked Eris

"By the sounds of that he won't of got into Slytherin" said Draco "Try Ravenclaw"

"Don't know, don't care" I answered bluntly before putting my laptop down to go and find Dumbledore. I ran into Snape in the corridor, I still had my muggle clothes on so he didn't know what house I was in. "go back to your common room" shouted Snape

"I need to go and find Dumbledore" I said

"I don't care" snapped Snape

"Well I do" I glared at him "Draco said you went easy on Slytherin"

"Oh your Slytherin" he said in a voice which made me think he just suddenly remembered who my mother was (not that I knew where to find her or how to contact her) "Sorry about the mix-up" he muttered before shooting off.

When I eventually found Dumbledore he was in a room which looked remarkably normal (probably because it was empty) and while I was there I finally got a Uniform so Snape won't have to shout at me again. Thomas had actually got into Slytherin so when I got back to the common room Draco got dangled upside down out the highest window I could find, no-one really bat an eyelash because in the 6 hours I had been present, I already gained a reputation.

People tend to also blame me (no thanks to my heritage) for Slytherin related disaster and it was only going to get worse as I found on Thursday afternoon.

Thursday Afternoon:

We were in Transfiguration with the bitch of a Teacher McGonagall and there was a scare going round the school about the alleged "Heir of Slytherin" as usual this meant it was my fault (I mean get another target). I got some shit earlier from a first year Hufflepuff but that was easily sorted out with a nice hex (just because I'm new in this world doesn't mean I don't pick stuff up fast). But this time it was the famous potter who took a shot at me: "You're so mean LeStrange no wonder you have no friends, and it's not surprising your Heir of Slytherin". I decided that he didn't deserve one of my hexes so instead I did it the old fashioned way, jumped up on my desk shooting the class an evil glare and I launched myself off the desk landing on potter and knocking him off his chair "Never seen it done like this have you potter boy" I said while simultaneously stamping on his chest hard. Most of class had never seen it done like that either and were watching wide-eyed.

"I grew up in the muggle world, but I never saw that" Harry spluttered as he tried to get up.

"It's not very common among geeks and nerds" I replied

What I forgot to account for was Harry being Teacher's Pet and McGonagall wasn't on the best of terms with me anyway so I was sent out of Class. The Bitch was lucky I even turned up to class because its last period and Transfiguration, I don't even know why I bothered to go. Harry found the sensation of pain in his chest new and very uncomfortable, Eris who was the only one in class who'd seen it before said "You'll be lucky if you're walking tomorrow" so Potter was sent to Madam Pomfrey.

While I was in the Corridor Snape walked past me and asked why I was in the corridor, "Stamped on Potter" I replied. Most muggle teachers would be disgusted but all Snape did was say "good for you" and walk off without even looking slightly annoyed. Dumbledore was less of sport than Snape though and I had to go and apologise to Harry when I had a spare minute, suddenly I became extremely busy because I didn't fancy talking to Harry "I'm so famous I'm up my own arse" Potter.

I finally had to go to see Potter no thanks to Dumbledore (and I thought I liked him as a teacher). I decided to take Eris with me so I was less inclined to kill him (hopefully). But I wasn't going to waste a trip to the other side of the school so I took time to ask Hermione (only girl around), believe me didn't talk to her out of choice where you could get more Mascara in this world. Apparently you don't get more Mascara, weird but true. I figured they must have boots somewhere in Scotland so started thinking of ways to sneak out knowing full well a shopping trip would not be aloud.


	7. Tom Riddle's Books

Chapter 6 Tom Riddle's Books

I struggled up the back of the hill at Hogwarts it was the only way to get in or out the school grounds without passing a dementor. I was used to them but that didn't mean I liked them. It was Saturday evening and I had snuck into Dufftown for a Saturday shopping trip. It was particularly difficult or rather impossible to get Makeup, Hair products or clothes (that aren't wizard) in the wizard world. I had no muggle cash left on me so I just used my student card from my old school I wasn't intending to go back anyway. I may have gone a little over the top because I spent over £1M. Let's just say I didn't know when I could go shopping again in the muggle world. I had 8 boots bags, 16 primark bags, 20 new look bags, 4 superdrug bags, a couple of topshop bags, 23 accessorize bags and that was just in my right hand. My student card just came straight out the school account which they only check once a month so I had another week to buy more online before they noticed and I would have to destroy my card. I went with Eris but she had the bright idea to transport her bags into her room as she bought them, so she was a long way ahead of me by now. Why did I have to forget my wand? I made it into the school just in time to chuck my bags in my room before the evening meal. The only spare seat was next to Draco and I scowled at him as I sat down.

"Where have you been all day" he questioned me

"Shopping" I replied

"For…?" he asked

"None of your business" I snapped

Because Slytherin were so short on 2nd year girls we each got our own rooms so I got 4 wardrobes lucky me. I still don't have all my wizard stuff so Snape is taking me shopping when he's takes Draco to buy a new owl, his last one had a unfortunate accident, when he knocked over a potion in potions class and it got all over him. Saying that I haven't seen Ruby recently she was flaunting her new robes on Friday but then I didn't see her and she was definitely missing from the dinner table tonight. There is a rumour going round about the dungeon being open but I don't believe it. I'm going to check the common room and if she isn't there I might as well take her black net dress it works really well as school uniform over a green vest top. When I got to the common room it was eerily quiet I was one of the last to leave the Slytherin table in the great hall so I half expected the common room to be a social buzz on a Saturday night, and this is Slytherin so a party isn't a rare occurrence. When I got to the top of the stairs everyone was staring into Ruby's room it was going to be almost impossible to steal her dress without a prefect demanding to know why.

"What's going on", I asked a little pathetic first year named Barney

"The Cha…Cha..Chamber of.. of.." he looked terrified then he ran off in tears before he finished the sentence properly

"What he means is the chamber of secrets has been opened and Ruby is the first known casualty" Draco said as he ascended up the stairs behind me

I screamed for joy of never having to see her again until I set eyes upon the wall dripping blood the blood read: _and she won't be the last I will have my revenge. _Fear paralysed my body as I realised the grim truth of what was happening around me for the first time in my life I wanted to be a normal teenage girl again. It was too late now I had thrown myself headfirst into this life and now I was stuck miles from home and miles over my head.

I don't know how I made it to my bed but I woke up at one o'clock in the morning in my room and I couldn't get back to sleep so I reached over on to my bedside table where I found my Defence against Dark Arts textbook. Nothing about the chamber of secrets in there anyway I threw the book on the floor frustrated knowing it was only a matter of time till someone who I valued would be taken into the chamber. I stared at the floor for a long time until I saw something the floor board under the window that faced out into the common room from above was looser than all the others almost as if at some point in time it had been opened.

"Tiega, what are you doing" Eris was in the doorway, damn her inhuman sleeping patterns

"Looking for my earring" I lied

"At one in the morning" she asked sceptically

"I couldn't sleep" I told her at least that wasn't a lie

"Well go back to bed you're waking up the whole house, with your crashing and banging" she said before leaving me in peace to crack open my floorboard

"When did my life get so weird" I thought to myself. The floorboard wouldn't budge I had tried everything short of a sledge hammer even the limited range of magic I knew. Then it suddenly hit me why was I being so stupid floorboards don't have sides I will just remove the one next to it and reach over. That floor board was easy enough to get up and then I could remove the second floorboard from below. For all my efforts I was presented with a pile of books, but you would be mistaken to of thought it was a waste of time. The pile was six books high but it was the book on the top that caught my eye: _The Real Diary of Tom Riddle (Not the stupid decoy Dumbledore fell for) _I was shocked just looking at the title the others were just as scary: _What they don't like to tell you about magic, Dark Magic the way it should be _and_ Ruling the Wizard World By Grindleweyld _but it was the book on the bottom that caught my eye _The Chamber of Secrets _and when I flicked through it the first sentence read: _The Chamber of Secrets has never been opened. _But then in handwriting it read:_ "Except for 1943 when I opened it and that won't the last time. _The Handwriting was the same as Tom Riddle's Diary and the words "it won't be the last time" were echoing through my head. I came to a sudden realisation Voldemort is back…


	8. Diagon Alley

Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

"Where's Thomas" I asked Eris almost tripping over the bottom stair on my way down to the common room.

"Dun no" she replied "Why?"

"Because I have an Arithimcy Report due tomorrow and I can't be bothered to do it" I said

"I don't know why you always ask him", Draco said smirking while taking the chair by the fire, "It's much easier to just threaten a Ravenclaw to do it".

"Was I talking to you ferret" I asked referring to our charms lesson on Friday.

"Easy there…Tiger" Draco teased

"Bobcat actually" I replied smiling knowing I had won

"Just go breakfast" he sighed

"Don't you remember ferret we're going to meet Snape to go to Diagon Alley" I said picking up my bag to leave

"Tell Thomas he needs to find me as soon as I get back" I shouted to Eris from the door of the common room.

"Ever wondered why you don't have too many friends" Malfoy said "You should try to lighten up a bit".

"You can really talk Mr Bully" I replied laughing at his ignorance

As we rounded the corner Mr I have a Big Head and an even bigger Ego Potter was wandering suspiciously around the area the main stairway becomes the banned third floor corridor. I didn't even know why we were on this floor bearing in mind the Slytherin Common Room and Snape's Office were both in the dungeon but according to Draco, Snape said to meet in the Banned Corridor. When Potter saw us coming our way he stopped us:

"You shouldn't be here" he said failing an authorize tone

"Last time I looked you weren't a prefect, l so as far as you're concerned we can do anything we want" I answered pushing past Potter to carry on down the corridor.

This rendered Potter speechless "Y...I...I" he stuttered

"Cat got your tongue Potter" Draco teased

"Oh no you don't" Potter screamed pulling out his wand.

"Expulso" Draco aimed at the wall above Potter's head.

Potter narrowly missed the rubble failing on his head before turning to Draco "Incarcerous" he screamed.

Draco casually stepped out the path of the spell which angered Potter before casting "Expelliarmus" at him and Potter's wand flew out his hand and flew through the air.

A shadow was coming round the corner but it was suddenly hit with the wand, and seconds later an angry Snape came marching round the corner with Potter's wand in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this Potter" Snape shouted

"Draco did it Sir" Potter replied scared now

"Draco didn't do anything, he doesn't even have his wand out" Snape replied

Draco had put his wand away when he saw the shadow coming.

"Don't lie to me" Snape growled "200 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher and 3 Weeks of Detention".

"Not to mention you're not even meant to be here and your wand hit me, another 400 points and 6 Weeks more Detention" Snape continued

"But Draco and Tiega aren't meant to be here either" Potter said.

Back talking Snape was a bad idea and Potter received another 3 Weeks of Detention and a further 200 Points were removed. Potter decided 12 Weeks of Detention and 800 lost points were enough so he apologised before leaving the corridor.

"He's not going popular among the Gryffindor's" I said smiling

"No he certainly isn't" laughed Snape "Now let's floo to Diagon Alley before I hang Potter"

Snape had asked to meet in the banned corridor because it contained the only fire in Hogwarts that still connected to the floo network, this was one of the reasons it was banned that and the fact a giant nasty dog was guarding something important.

When we finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron I fell over I wasn't used to flooing and was jealous when Draco neatly stepped out the fire behind me. After entering Diagon Alley through the Pub I decided I would go to the Robe Shop first. The plan was Draco would get my books and equipment while Snape took me to Madam Malkins and Ollivander's to get my robes and wand I was currently wearing Lost property and using a spare wand so I was very excited. All of us who made it to Hogwarts were meant to go together but most people had left the wizard world and returned to school, Ruby was missing; Thomas had been taken last weekend since Dumbledore had a soft spot for him and Eris was in Detention for hexing Weasely in Transfiguration so I was alone. I bought 4 normal school robes (with the Slytherin emblem) a lovely emerald green silk robe and a couple of purple velvet numbers this all came to 100 Galleons surprisingly enough I had a Gringotts Account this scared me but Snape said it would have been opened at my birth.

In Ollivander's I waited by the desk for several minutes for a shop assistant finally after about 5 minutes an old man appeared and measured my forearm I would be using a 14 inch wand he said he only stocked 3 14 inch wands and came back with the boxes. The first wand was Oak and Unicorn Hair this wand simply refused to come out the box for me so I tried the second one. This one was a Vine wood and Veela hair this particular wand was said to very temperamental and wasn't any different for me since I almost burnt Snape to death. The final wand was in a box that was a sickening Yellowy Green colour even by the box I knew I wouldn't like it but I tried it anyway and this wand didn't work either.

The old man looked like he was going to be sick but came back with a 4th box "I was dreading giving this to you" he said "but it looks like I have no choice". The final wand had no mentioned Core or Wood but it worked perfectly like it was made for me.

"This core of this wand is liquidised Mirror of Erised and the wood is Lilac wood, it is very strong and is the only known version ever to be made in the world. It is very good for protection and divining arts while the core makes it the most formidable wand and means the owner can never be lied to or manipulated. The person who uses this wand is in legends said to be the long lost descendant of the Forest Nymph people and it is a known fact that the holder will become very very powerful." When the man had finished he told me to be careful and when the time came I would have to choose the right side. He sacred me slightly but we left and met Draco by the Pet Shop where he had my books and supplies.

After transporting all my stuff to Hogwarts (except my new wand) we went into the pet shop and I bought a wonderful silvery grey owl and called him Silver Feather and I also bought a baby green coloured Anaconda called Green Jade. Something caught my eye in Knockturn alley I didn't know about Knockturn alley and wen to have a look at Borkin and Burkes a lovely snake necklace caught my eye and I picked it up to have a look but suddenly everything went black. The last thing I heard was "At last we have her, she fell for it".

* * *

A/N: This is set in the 2nd Harry Potter book but the bit about the 3rd floor corridor is going to be relevant even if that happened last year. I wasn't bringing it up for nothing even though this story is set in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
